


Dating 201: Dinner

by LeeLooDallasMultiPass



Series: Dating [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLooDallasMultiPass/pseuds/LeeLooDallasMultiPass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time for Steve and Danny’s first date has finally arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating 201: Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally expanding my short fic Dating 101 into a series and, while you don’t necessarily have to read that one first, this will certainly make more sense if you do.

 

Five days ago, having Steve ask him out on an actual date had seemed like a grand idea to Danny. Not accepting until he’d done it properly had been both entertaining and satisfying. And even though they’d had no time together outside of work since then, he didn’t feel like anything had changed between them. So why, now that the time for said date had arrived, did he find himself anxiously pacing the floor, repeatedly stopping to check and re-check his appearance in the mirror?

It wasn’t as if he had to worry about things not going well, or whether or not they’d like each other enough to have a second date. They were already firmly in relationship territory. He couldn’t possibly know Steve any better… or more intimately. It was ridiculous to be nervous. And yet, here he was, as jittery as a teenager with a crush.

The doorbell rang and his stomach flipped disconcertingly.

“For pity’s sake, it’s just Steve!” he chided himself. With a last glance at his reflection, he ran his hands over his hair and went to open the front door.

Steve stood on his front step, looking hotter than any man had a right to. Freshly shaven, he wore a dark suit jacket over a crisp, white dress shirt, his neatly pressed slacks fitting nicely in all the right places.

“Good evening, Daniel. You’re looking particularly fetching tonight.” Steve smiled, gaze sweeping over Danny’s similarly attired figure.

“Why thank you, Steven. You don’t look so bad yourself,” he grinned back. “I’m just glad I went with the blue shirt, instead of white. It’s a little early in our marriage to start wearing matching outfits.”

Laughing, Steve produced a box from behind his back and handed it to Danny.

“What’s this?” Danny asked, puzzled.

“It’s your small gift. I did listen to your instructions, you know.”

Designed to look like a small wooden crate with the word “EXPLOSIVES” printed across the side in red block letters, the tin was clearly some sort of novelty item and not actually military issue of any kind.

“Oh, yeah? What did I say about ordnance?”

Steve’s mouth twisted wryly. “Just open it.”

Flipping up the catch, Danny opened the lid and gaped at the contents. Shaking his head, he smiled grudgingly. “Only you could technically follow my directions while simultaneously finding a way to break the rules. Where did you even find a chocolate hand grenade?”

“Online, of course.” Steve turned away slightly and extended an arm. “Shall we?”

Danny closed the box and placed it on the table just inside the door. Locking up behind him, he moved to Steve’s side. “We shall.”

 

***

 

Steve had made reservations at a romantic French restaurant in Diamond Head. The maître d’ showed them to an elegant table for two with a stunning ocean view. Danny’s expression was an odd mix of awe and discomfort as he surveyed their surroundings.

“Something wrong, Danno?”

“This place looks a bit out of my price range, babe,” he worried, picking up his menu.

Steve plucked it out of his hand before he had a chance to open it. “Well, dinner’s on me, remember? You made that very clear when you explained why _I_ had to ask _you_ out.”

“Yeah, but you know I was just giving you a hard time. I wasn’t trying to guilt you into breaking the bank. I thought we’d be going somewhere… less…,” he gestured discreetly, indicating the fine china and tuxedo-clad waiters, “this. This is too much, Steve.”

“I didn’t bring you here because you shamed me into it, Danny. I’ve actually wanted to come here with you for a while now. Besides, don’t you think you’re worth it?” He cut Danny off before he could voice his undoubtedly negative reply. “Because I do. So, just relax and enjoy. And before you ask, no, I’m not giving you back your menu. I don’t want you obsessing all night about the cost and ruining our meal.”

Danny sighed in resignation. “Okay, but it’s going to be a little difficult for me to order if I don’t know what the choices are.”

Steve smiled and signalled the waiter. “Just let me take care of that.”

 

***

 

Danny sat back contentedly in the passenger seat and closed his eyes, as Steve drove home from the restaurant. The meal had indeed been fine and the company even finer.

Steve had ordered the chateaubriand for two, with a bottle of wine the price of which Danny didn’t even want to contemplate, for fear of inducing a heart attack. They’d talked and laughed and held hands, finishing the meal with a decadent Grand Marnier soufflé that Steve had insisted they share, even feeding Danny the first spoonful himself.

“You falling asleep on me there, buddy?”

Danny cracked one eye open. “Just resting… and digesting.”

Steve chuckled, the warm sound rolling over Danny and making his skin tingle, reminding him how long it had been since he’d been in Steve’s bed.

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ve still got plenty of energy. That mind-blowing meal has me all fuelled up and ready for anything you might have planned.” He may have leered just a bit as he thought about the possibilities.

“So, you really enjoyed dinner, then?” Steve actually sounded uncertain and Danny opened both eyes, sitting up straighter to face him.

“Of course I did. That place was incredible and the food was spectacular.”

“Good, I’m glad.” The relief was plain in Steve’s voice and face. “I was afraid you might not like it. That you’d find it pretentious or something.”

Danny snorted. “Pretentious is a tiny carrot draped over piece of meat the size of my thumb, with a drizzle of something that’s clearly meant to be more artistic than edible. This place was delicious food in satisfying portions, with nothing unidentifiable or unpronounceable on my plate.

“But you really didn’t have to try so hard to impress me. You want to know the best part for me?” He slid his hand over Steve’s thigh and squeezed gently. “Being there with you. Seriously, Steve, I had an amazing time just being with you.”

Steve dropped his hand onto Danny’s and laced their fingers together, raising them to his lips and pressing a soft kiss in the center of Danny’s palm.

“I did, too.”

Danny’s insides melted as he watched the swirl of emotion in Steve’s eyes. His breathing quickened, seeing the lust ignite there, and it took him a minute to realize that they were parked, already back at his place.

Steve released his hand and opened the driver-side door, and Danny hastened to climb out and lead the way up to the house. Steve followed him to the front step, standing behind him quietly as he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

A warm hand on his shoulder made Danny pause and turn around. Strong hands cupped his face and Steve captured his mouth in a lingering kiss. Danny’s fingers curled around Steve’s neck and carded through his hair, the other hand running over taut abs and catching at the open neck of his shirt.

As Danny started to back up to move them indoors, Steve broke the kiss and pulled away. “Good night, Danno.”

“What?” Danny stared, bewildered.

Steve widened his eyes innocently, backing towards the driveway. “Why, Daniel, this was just our first date. How could you respect me if I slept with you so soon?”

Mouth hanging open, Danny watched in stunned silence as Steve climbed into his truck and drove away.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, the chocolate hand grenade is real!  
> http://www.chocolateweapons.com/chocolate-grenades/chocolate-grenade.html


End file.
